


plus one

by starwrights



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, LMAOOO THIS SUCKS, M/M, Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwrights/pseuds/starwrights
Summary: There's only one person on this planet Kihyun loathes more than his ex.





	plus one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologize upfront because this is, and dare I say, A MESS 
> 
> unbeta-ed so apologies for the mistakes here and there!

When Kihyun gets a wedding invite from one of his childhood friends slash church mate, he feels instant dread. Not that he doesn’t like this particular friend. If anything, he’s one of Kihyun’s better acquaintances and Kihyun would have been delighted to celebrate his wedding had it not been for the post scriptum at the bottom of his friend’s message.

 _Youngjae’s invited too,_ it says. _Just thought I’d let you know._

Youngjae just happens to be Kihyun’s boyfriend of three years, and in those three years of them dating, Youngjae’s been cheating for two.

So really, no one can blame Kihyun for not wanting to RSVP immediately. He tells his friend he’ll confirm once he’s sure he’ll be free, and that Kihyun will get back to him in no longer than a week.

It’s been over a year since he’s ended it with his ex, and to be honest, Kihyun’s long over the poor excuse of a man. And he’s pretty sure he can face the dude with no problem but this small, tiny, voice at the back of his head is repeating the words Youngjae basically spat in his face the night they broke up.

 _Good luck finding someone who can stand your attitude,_ Youngjae had said. He then proceeded to tell Kihyun just how “horrible” he was but all Kihyun could hear was a man who can’t handle his significant other’s success while he remained stagnant, moving from one job to another because of his horrible work ethic. It wasn’t Kihyun’s fault his ex was a lazy bastard who skipped work just because he wanted to without prior notice. It also wasn’t his fault his ex couldn’t handle him steadily rising through the ranks of his chosen company, becoming one of the youngest senior creatives the company’s ever had.

But hey, Kihyun was a, and in Youngjae’s exact words, smug, negligent bastard who liked to rub his achievements in other people’s faces, right? That was why he cheated—because, apparently, Kihyun was an ass. As if that was an excuse.

The only thing Kihyun hated about the break up was how Youngjae had so subtly implied that he had only dated Kihyun for so long because of pity, acting like he finally freed himself from Kihyun when Kihyun was the one who quite literally broke it off.

He didn’t even make much of a deal out of it because he knew it’d end one way or another, why prolong it? He didn’t expect his ex to implode though and well, shit happens.

Kihyun still believes he got the best possible outcome out of that whole mess, nonetheless.

Still though, Kihyun can’t help but want to prove Youngjae wrong, rub it into his ex’s face that he can, in fact, have nice relationship even with his “attitude”. He really isn’t petty by any means (or maybe he is), but he really wants to do this. And what better way than to show up with a date, right?

The only problem here is this: Kihyun doesn’t really have… anyone. Right now.

 

 

 

He tells his dilemma to Minhyuk when they meet a few days later and his best friend tells him he’d be happy to be Kihyun’s date so his ex can suck it but the fact that Youngjae knows who Minhyuk is probably won’t help. Minhyuk also sucks at pretending.

“How about Hoseok?” Minhyuk asks, obnoxiously sipping his coffee. “Make him wear something really tight so he can intimidate Youngjae with his muscles.”

“Isn’t he booked for the next few months or so?” Kihyun says. “I don’t want to bother him with some petty ploy I thought of to get back my ex.”

Minhyuk hums around his straw. “He is pretty busy. How about this,” He pauses and Kihyun’s pretty sure it’s for dramatic effect. “What better way than to get back at your douchebag ex, who told you he dated you out of pity, than to bring the prettiest man on earth to a wedding you were both invited to as your date?”

Kihyun doesn’t even think about it when he says, “No. No way. I know what you’re getting at and I’m never-”

“You’re never going to what?” Someone says from behind him. Kihyun doesn’t have to turn to know just exactly who it is.

“Hyungwon!” Minhyuk near shouts, clapping his hands in glee. He has a manic smile on his face and before Kihyun can stop him, Minhyuk relays everything Kihyun’s just told him and Kihyun can’t see himself right now, but he’s sure he’s blooming red. The amused glint in Hyungwon’s eyes isn’t helping one bit.

“That’s awfully petty of you, Kihyun,” Hyungwon says, a smug smile plastered on his lips. Kihyun wants to hit him.

“Shut it. If you were in my situation you’d understand why I even thought of it.”

“Oh but I do understand,” Hyungwon says, leaning back on his chair. “That’s why I’m going to help you.”

“Yeah, sure whatever you sa—” When the words finally finish processing, he almost shouts, “What? What the hell do you mean you’ll help?”

“I’ll come with you to the wedding is what I’m saying,” Hyungwon says simply.

Kihyun narrows his eyes at Hyungwon, suspicious. There’s no way Hyungwon just agreed to his little ploy without an ulterior motive. For as long as he knew Hyungwon, they’ve never really gotten along. They bicker and go at each other’s throats every moment they get and he’s pretty sure if it weren’t for Minhyuk and Hoseok, they would have clawed out each other’s eyes a long time ago.

So Hyungwon entertaining one of Kihyun’s whims this easily? Those call for warning bells.

Still, Kihyun can’t help but think of Youngjae’s face when he shows up with Hyungwon as his date, probably one of the most if not the most, beautiful people Kihyun’s had the (unfortunate) chance of meeting, and with his line of work, he’s met _a lot_ of pretty people.

Hyungwon’s something of an anomaly, some of his features a little too big, too long, some smaller than normal, some odd. But somehow there’s harmony in how they come together, fitting perfectly like laser-cut puzzle pieces to make one Chae Hyungwon. A pretty face would have been fine already but no, Hyungwon had the nerve to be tall with perfect proportions. He had the nerve to be smart and witty and cunning.

Sometimes Kihyun can’t help but think God has favorites.

“What are you playing at, Chae Hyungwon?” Kihyun can’t accept Hyungwon’s offer so easily.

“Nothing!” Hyungwon laughs. “Is it bad that I just want to help a friend out?”

“No, but knowing you, you probably have some hidden motive,” Kihyun says.

“Or maybe I don’t,” Hyungwon counters, leaning forward on his elbows. He looks Kihyun straight in the eyes and says, “Your ex sounds like an A-grade douche and nothing brings me more joy than knocking those kinds of people off their pedestals.”

He feels weirdly touched by Hyungwon’s words but that doesn’t explain the heat trying to desperately climb up his neck and pool in his cheeks. Kihyun wills it away.

“Just accept,” Minhyuk says, throwing a piece of tissue at him. “You’re not gonna lose anything. And besides, it’s not like you have anyone else you can ask to be your date.”

“Fine,” Kihyun huffs, conveniently ignoring Minhyuk’s jibe. He has other friends besides Minhyuk and Hoseok and Hyungwon. Kind of. He pulls out his phone from his pocket, opening his chatbox with his friend. “I’m going to RSVP. The wedding’s Saturday a month and a half from now, so clear your schedule for then. I’ll send you more details later.”

“Can’t wait!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

 

 

The wedding looms faster than anticipated and before Kihyun knows it he’s waiting in front of Hyungwon’s apartment so they could go to the venue together.

In the few weeks leading up to the wedding, Hyungwon’s been more… present in Kihyun’s life in a way he never was before. They’re good friends, sure, and they hang out whenever they can but that’s always with either Minhyuk and Hoseok. But barely a week after Hyungwon’s agreed to be his date, Kihyun receives a text from him asking whether he wants to check out this one movie Hyungwon’s been dying to watch. Then a few days later it’s for lunch, then coffee. It’s unexpected but Kihyun doesn’t find it unwelcome and some days it’s Kihyun inviting Hyungwon out, even if it’s just to trade quick vitriol over coffee.

Sometimes Hyungwon just shows up in his apartment and lazes around his couch and eats all his food. Then he’d go through Kihyun’s books or browse through his photos and Kihyun would let him.  

He texts Hyungwon he’s here and to hurry up before they’re late and he only receives one of those weird Japanese emoticons Minhyuk’s extremely fond of using. Kihyun can’t even begin to understand what it means when the door opens and reveals Chae Hyungwon.

See, here’s the thing. Kihyun knows Hyungwon is beautiful, downright gorgeous even. He knows this, everyone knows this. It’s a universal truth. Kihyun’s also seen most, if not all, of Hyungwon’s features on magazines, his photoshoots, his runways. He’s seen Hyungwon act coy, and pretty and seductive, seen how Hyungwon’s gaze alone can bring everyone down on their knees.

At this point, he really should be used to how attractive Hyungwon is but right here, right now, looking at the man before him feels like being punched in the gut.

Hyungwon’s wearing a suit so blue it almost looks black. It clings to him in all the right places, emphasizing the long line of his shoulders and his tiny waist. The cut of his pants make his legs look even longer than they really are, and his dark hair’s styled in artful disarray, falling over his eyes almost demurely. He also chose to forgo a tie. Instead, his shirt has two of its top buttons popped open, and Kihyun spies the finishing touch to Hyungwon’s whole ensemble.

A thin silver band wraps around the base of Hyungwon’s neck, accentuating the collar bones coyly peaking through his shirt. It glints in the afternoon light and Kihyun belatedly realizes it’s a diamond choker.

Hyungwon looks… pretty. So, _so_ pretty.

“Like what you see?” Hyungwon’s voice is teasing and when Kihyun tears his gaze away from the man’s neck, he sees Hyungwon smirking down at him. His stomach churns but not for the same reasons it usually does.

Still, Kihyun manages to roll his eyes to feign exasperation.

“Shut up and get in the car,” He says. “I don’t want to be late.”

 

 

 

The wedding’s going to be held the same church Kihyun grew up serving, with the reception following in an events place nearby. In the half hour car ride to Kihyun’s hometown, he’s tried his best to ignore Hyungwon’s presence but it’s difficult when Hyungwon keeps on fiddling with the radio, or pestering Kihyun for snacks he knows the smaller man always keeps in his car. It’s difficult when Hyungwon keeps on making appreciative noises whenever he eats, or when he giggles at something he saw on his phone.

Kihyun doesn’t know when he’s become hyper aware of Hyungwon’s every move, doesn’t know when Hyungwon became so distracting, commanding Kihyun’s attention without even intending to. He’s attractive, sure, everybody knew that, but he was also a brat. He was also insufferable and obnoxious, always getting on Kihyun’s nerves, always riling him up for the stupidest reasons and Kihyun can’t remember a day where they didn’t bicker or traded insults in place of a proper conversation. So he doesn’t know why he’s feeling this way now.

He’s saved from thinking about it too much when they finally arrive at the venue. Kihyun can already see people gathering outside the church, some faces familiar, some completely unknown. He can see Hyungwon straighten from the corner of his eyes, dusting off crumbs from his snacks on his pants and onto Kihyun’s interior. Kihyun would have been pissed any other day but he’s too distracted both by his thoughts and the events that will inevitably happen the moment he steps out of his car to be properly pissed.

“So,” Hyungwon starts just as Kihyun parks the car. “What’s our story?”

“What?”

“The one we tell when we inevitably meet your ex,” Hyungwon says. “Can’t have us floundering over small details if we want to be convincing.”

Hyungwon has a point. He can’t fool his ex if he and Hyungwon are too out of sync. Thankfully, Youngjae has only really met Minhyuk despite the time he and Kihyun had been together. Kihyun had always been reluctant to introduce him to anyone else and Kihyun realizes then and there that that enough was a warning sign. He really didn’t have to drag it out as long as he did. He sighs.

“Kihyun?” Hyungwon asks, raising a brow. “Are you listening?”

Kihyun shakes his head to dispel his thoughts. “I am.”

He turns off the engine then, exiting the car. It was getting a little stuffy in there, really. Hyungwon follows suit.

“So? What do we tell them?”

“We could just say we met at work,” Kihyun says, trying to sound nonchalant. “At one of your photoshoots. You were pretty and I asked for your number, we hit it off and we’ve been dating ever since.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Hyungwon bats his lashes playfully, rounding the front of Kihyun’s car. He links their arms once he’s close enough and Kihyun exhales a deep breath.

He almost says yes.

 

 

 

The old altar boys Kihyun used to serve the church with are the first ones to spot them. Kihyun recognizes Junmyeon and Sungwoo and Jisoo, and he’s pretty sure he knows the other two but their names elude him so he just smiles and hope they don’t notice.

After the usual how are you’s and how have you been’s, Junmyeon finally takes notice of Hyungwon who’s been quiet the whole time they’ve been exchanging pleasantries. His hand on the crook of Kihyun’s elbow is a warm reminder of his presence, though.

“This is Hyungwon,” Kihyun says. “He’s my—” Kihyun pauses, unsure of what to say. Should he say date? Boyfriend? Fuck.

“Boyfriend,” Hyungwon continues, pulling Kihyun closer. Kihyun’s thankful Hyungwon is too busy charming his old church mates to notice him flush red. “It’s nice to meet you.”  

Kihyun sees Junmyeon’s ears turn red at Hyungwon’s smile and his smile turns frigid at the sight. He doesn’t know why, doesn’t understand the feelings simmering up his chest. But it feels horrible and confusing all at once and Kihyun hates it.

“Right,” Kihyun says. He untangles his arm from where it’s linked with Hyungwon’s and wraps it around the curve of his waist instead. “Is Jihoon here already? I want to congratulate him before the wedding.” He doesn’t even notice the small gasp that escapes Hyungwon when he pulls the man closer.

“He’s inside,” says Jisoo. “Probably in one of the waiting rooms at the back.”

Kihyun knows exactly where he’s talking about and spares them one last smile before he’s leading Hyungwon inside the church, his hand at the small of Hyungwon’s back all the while

“Didn’t know you had it in you,” Hyungwon whispers as they enter the church.

“What?” Kihyun says. He looks around the place, taking in the church he’s spent most of his Sundays as a child in. Besides the new pews and the obvious structural improvements, everything’s the same. Even the altar looks untouched and Kihyun’s hit with a wave of nostalgia. He feels guilty all of a sudden. He hasn’t thought to visit even once in the six years he’s been away.

“Nothing,” Hyungwon singsongs. “Is your ex here? I want to see my competition.”

“You aren’t competing for anything,” Kihyun says, breaking out into a smile. “Even if, it’s not like he’s much competition.” _Compared to you, anyway_ is what he almost says.

“He must really be an asshole for you to say that,” Hyungwon muses and Kihyun realizes he’s never really told Hyungwon the whole story between him and his ex.

“Yeah, he is,” Kihyun agrees, his voice soft. “I still hate you most, though.”

When Hyungwon grins at him, his lips stretching wide over perfectly white teeth, Kihyun feels his heart pound wildly against his ribcage, and it’s exhilarating, almost—this feeling. Kihyun can’t put a name to it but it feels familiar, like it’s happened before but so long ago that Kihyun can barely remember.

“I hate you too,” Hyungwon says, winking.

Kihyun wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole thing has been sitting in my drafts for a while now but I split it into two parts because I'm not satisfied with part 2 yet and yeah,,,,,
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! 
> 
> (happy easter to those who celebrate it too!)


End file.
